The overall mission of the Administrative Core is to provide centralized and coordinated scientific, administrative, and financial management for the three Projects and the Human Ovary Tissue Bank within the Center to facilitate translation of basic research information to clinical application. Our major goals are to snsure appropriate decision-making processes between the Center (represented by the Directors) and the nternal Advisory Board, External Advisory Board, the NICHD Research Coordinator, and the Steering Committee of the Specialized Cooperative Centers in Reproduction and Infertility Research Program. We work to integrate and facilitate the scientific interactions of the Research Projects and the Human Ovary Tissue Bank and their scientific staff within the UCSD Center, as well as to facilitate research collaborations and interactions within the U54 Specialized Cooperative Centers in Reproduction and Infertility Research Program. The Administrative Core presents the Enrichment Program of international, national and local seminar speakers to elevate the profile of reproductive research in the scientific and clinical communities and to augment the many training programs in reproductive sciences at our Center including the WRHR program, the clinical fellowships in REI and Endocrine, the NIH T32 postdoc training in Reproductive Sciences, the graduate program in Biomedical Sciences, and undergraduate research programs. We organize scientific retreats, Steering Committee meetings, Internal and External Advisory Board meetings and visits, the Journal Club, Career hours, research meetings among the faculty and the trainees of the Center, and meetings of SCCPIR focus groups and Directors hosted in La Jolla. We serve as a focus to marsha institutional and community resources in support of reproductive research. The Administrative Core ensures appropriate access and efficient usage of the SCCPIR Human Ovary Tissue Bank. In addition, the Administrative Core supervises the application for release of the set-aside funds the Pilot and Collaborative Projects that support young investigators and collaborative, translational projects between our Center and SCCPIR Centers nationwide.